The New Beginning
by Shannonn14
Summary: SPOILERS for Deathly Hollows!What happened between the last chapter and nineteen years later. The events leading to nineteen years later. How will Ron and Hermione plan there wedding? How will Harry and Ginnys relationship go? HPGW RWHG Read and review!
1. Thinking it over

**I read Deathly Hollows and I have been wondering this whole time, "What really happened between the Last Chapter and Nineteen Years Later?" So now, I figured I would use my imagination and write it myself! Not as good as J.K. Rowling of course!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters made by J.K. Rowling. **

**WARNING!**

**SPOILERS!  
SPOILERS!  
BEWARE!  
SPOILERS!**

**Enjoy:D**

Harry sat in his best friend's room wondering what would happen now with his life. He had just defeated Voldemort. The wizarding world was getting better by the second. The new Minister was now Percy Weasley. After he made up with his family, the Ministry of Magic was in deep need of new wizards for the opening job positions. Percy came through and now had Hogwarts under construction for all the damage the War had done. The new Headmaster was Professor McGonagall. It was soon to re open and all students that went to Hogwarts when the War was around will re take the year they were in. (Mainly because during the war they did not learn anything besides the dark ways.) All the Followers of Voldemort were either put into Azkaban or sworn to loyalty to the Ministry and put on a tracking device just incase anything went wrong. The Muggle born wizards were now released out of Azkaban and secured back into there homes.

After Ron and Hermione's kiss during the war now they could not, keep there hands off each other. Ron was planning how to give her the ring for engagement. The arguments now were down sized and if they ever started one, it always ended with them snogging. Harry was happy for his two best friends. He would have to start looking for an engagement ring himself, for Ginny. They had a long talk and now we happily together and trying to plan the future. Ron and Harry both decided they would go together the following week.

Now they had to handle the funerals for Tonks, Lupin, and Fred. The Weasleys and Tonks decided to merge the funerals together and make it more elegant and peaceful. The Weasleys were taking the death of there twin son very hardly. Harry could definitely understand with all the deaths he had taken in the past. Now he also lost his Fathers last Best Friend, and wife. They had died right after having a child. Harry was the Godfather, now he had to see what would happen to Ted Lupin. Either Tonks Mom would take him or Harry would. Knowing Tonks mother she would probably take him and let Harry visit. Harry was not ready for a child just yet, he would want one day with his Ginny but not now, they had to be engaged and then married.

Ron came into the room and saw Harry sitting on the bed gazing out of the window. "Harry, Mom had me come and tell you to come down and eat something now. Ginny's waiting for you, while talking to Hermione. Mate I think we should go see the rings soon, Ya know see what the options are."

Harry replied, "Sure we will go see them next week like we planned."

Both of them walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was cooking hastily in the kitchen; Hermione and Ginny were looking at an old photo album from the younger years at Hogwarts.

"Oh Harry Dear you must be starved! I have not cooked all day! Sit, Sit!" Mrs. Weasley squealed.

Harry smiled weakly and sat down next to Ginny while Ron sat next to Hermione. They all enjoyed looking at the photo album laughing and having a good time for once. It had been a long time since they laughed together. George came down and looked too. He even laughed when it came to the pictures of him and Fred chasing Professor Umbridge (who was in Azkaban) on a broom. Then everyone went silent when it came to another picture of Fred and George. George had a tear trickling down his face saying, "Yup that was Fred and I always making people laugh, I do not know what I am going to do without him." George suddenly walked away. Mrs. Weasley said, "Everyone come and eat!"

All the Weasleys sat down at the table, and had a nice meal. For once, the atmosphere was cheery. Then Mr. Weasley broke happiness and announced,

"Tomorrow morning the funeral will be held at Hogwarts, everyone dress neatly and we will have to get there on time."

Everyone became quiet. Mrs. Weasley was the first one to end the silence and asked if everyone liked the food, everyone just nodded.

After they ate, Harry decided that he should talk to Ginny and see what her plans were for the year to come.

Harry asked, "Ginny, can, we umm... please talk a walk?"

Ginny just followed as they went outside and passed the garden. They decided to take a walk to the stream, not too far away. Harry and Ginny walked silently holding hands for the first few minutes. Then Harry interrupted the silence and said, "Ginny you know I love you right?" Ginny smiled and responded, "Yes of course Harry, I love you too, we went over this already." Harry replied, "Okay well that's good, now, well as you know we both should go back to Hogwarts and graduate completely, then after we can find a job and live happily. Is that okay?" Ginny asked, "You have been thinking about this a lot lately haven't you? I have been too, of course we should go back to Hogwarts, and then we can get a career." Harry smiled and replied, "I'm happy I met you." Ginny laughed.

They decided to make a little picnic and have dessert by the stream; they invited Hermione and Ron to discuss their plans.

Hermione said, "Harry you won't have to worry about anything anymore! Aren't you excited?" Ron rolled his eyes at this, continued to drink his butterbeer and wrapped his arm around Hermione tightly. Harry responded, "Well yes actually quite glad I can have a normal life with my girlfriend and my two best friends, just like I always wanted it to be like." Ginny smiled and snuggled near Harry even more as they drank butterbeer, and ate cookies.

After all four of them headed back to the Burrow. They found George creating a new product for his shop, at least now he could face the fact that he lost his brother. Then all of a sudden, an owl came through the kitchen window delivering a single note saying:

Dear Harry Potter,

I am Tonks mom, surely we met before. I was told that you were Ted's Godfather. I am informing you that I shall take care of Ted and you can visit him anytime you wish. See you at the funeral tomorrow morning.

Sincerely,

'Dromeda Tonks

Harry read it quickly and sighed of relief. The three others read it and Ginny said, "Oh Harry we will have to go visit Ted often!" Harry nodded in response.

The four went up into Ginny/Hermione's room and relaxed. The next day was going to be big. It was the funeral of Fred, Tonks, and Lupin. Then after the funeral, there would be happier days.

**The End for the first chapter! I know short but I promise the next will be bigger! REVIEW and don't be too harsh!**


	2. The Funeral and Will

**Thanks for having an interest in this story! MORE REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!!**

Harry laid wide-awake in bed listening to Ron's thick snoring. He could not get back to sleep; too many things were on his mind. Harry had lost many people in the war, Hedwig, his beloved owl had died, the owl that was his only link to the magical world when he was staying at the Dursleys. Mad Eye Moody, his old Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, did not teach him because of the whole incident in his Fourth Year, but still he was in the Order and very tough. Dobby, the beloved, free house elf, Harry set Dobby free in his 2nd Year, Dobby had saved his life the night at the Malfoy Manor and later died in front of Harry. Remus Lupin, his old Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, a werewolf, his father's last best friend alive, part of the Order, he died after getting married and having a child. Tonks was Lupin's wife, part of the Order, just had her child, always happy. Snape, his Potions Professor, Harry hated him, thought he was a trader, he had found out he was just following Dumbledore's orders the whole time, Snape loved his Mother for so long, when Severus died he pleaded to Harry for him to look at Snape, the image stayed in Harry's head. Severus Snape protected him for his Mother. Last, of the deaths he mostly cared about was Fred Weasley, he was ashamed that he died, his "Family's" twin son, Fred always made everyone laugh with his brother George, he left his whole family and his shop.

Still thinking everything over Harry realized the time and quickly jumped up to wake Ron, the funeral was in 1 hour.

"Ron, Ron, wake up, we have to get ready for the funeral," Harry said loudly.

Ron moaned, "Hermione come on let me sleep one more hour."

Harry laughed and replied, "Ron as much as I know you want me to be Hermione waking you up I'm not, it's Harry, now GET UP!"

A startled Ron jumped up right out of bed, yawned, and announced, "I'm starving, let's go eat."

Harry not surprise of this, quickly followed Ron down the stairs to the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting at the table now, Mrs.Weasley and Ginny were arguing about waking Harry and Ron up, Harry decided to break up the little argument and announced they were down to the kitchen.

Everyone was eating quickly so they could get ready and hurry to Hogwarts for the funeral. Hogwarts was close to being fixed they were just rebuilding Hagrid's hut.

Ron gobbled down his food and Hermione asked, "Ron, do you always have to eat so fast?" Ron replied while taking more gulps of food, "ssstarrrrvinnn."

Harry, Ginny, and George laughed, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"POP!" Bill and Fleur apparated to the Burrow in the kitchen.

Mrs.Weasley quickly went over and greeted them, and served breakfast to the couple.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George went up stairs to get ready. They put on there dress robes and went downstairs. Ginny clutched Harry's hand knowing it would be a tough time for them. Hermione and Ron were hugging in the corner, George was talking to Charlie, and Bill and Fleur were talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Percy was going to meet them there since he was the Minister.

Then Harry noticed a Portkey on the table waiting for everyone to grab a hold to be transported to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley announced, "Everyone grab on to the Portkey."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley grabbed on to the Portkey and in seconds, they arrived to the funeral on Hogwarts land.

There were white chairs all lined up with 3 caskets, plaques stating the names and date of births/deaths, and in the front with the same wizard that was at Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleurs wedding.

The Weasley's, Hermione and Harry sat in a row of chairs with everyone else that was there. People from the Ministry of Magic, Other Weasley's, Tonk's family, and many more.

Percy came up and stated, "Sorry Mum It was very hard getting over here being the Minister and all."

Mrs. Weasley replied, "Oh no dear its ok, sit, sit," she now got a clothe from her pocket and dabbed her eyes.

The wizard starting speaking, about Fred, Lupin, and Tonks, stating they fought in the war, and gave up their lives for everyone sitting there. It was very touching the speech many people starting sobbing and then all of a sudden Ginny and Hermione were crying into Harry and Ron's chests. The men had single tears dripping from there face but did not make any noise of it. Mrs.Weasley was all red in the face from crying so much. Mr. Weasley was calming her down. Fleur was waving her clothe, crying while Bill pulled her into his arms. (They were now standing)

The wizard was done with his speech and everyone was making his or her way to the caskets. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron moved their wands to make four bouquets of flowers. They would visit Dumbledore's after with the fourth bouquet. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made a little flag for Fred's that was Gryffindor colors and it read Fred Weasley. For Lupin and Tonks they made flags saying Wife, Mother, Nymphadora Tonks, husband, father, Remus Lupin. Harry saw Tonk's mother with Ted on her shoulder crying with other family members. He would soon go see his Godson, but not today.

Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he saw Draco Malfoy walking toward him. Harry, and Ron quickly turned around with there wand in there hands ready for anything. Ginny and Hermione gripped there free hands and were not letting go.

"Hello Potter, Weasley, Granger, and yet another Weasley," Malfoy greeted.

"Malfoy what brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Parents are paying there respects, usually what you do at a funeral," Malfoy replied.

"So funny Draco, you never cared about Fred, Lupin, or Tonks what are you really doing here?" Hermione inquired.

"Well now my parents and I are trying to change, we swore to the Ministry of Magic, or technically your brother Percy." Malfoy replied saying the end to Ginny and Ron.

Harry and Ron laughed.

"Good luck with changing," Ginny said politely.

"Thanks, good luck with Potter," Malfoy spat and walked away.

Ginny Glared after him and said, "What's that supposed to mean? I was being nice."

Harry replied "Don't pay any attention to him come on lets go see Dumbledore's grave."

Dumbledore's grave was still as shiny as he remembered. Memories flashed back at him. He could not bare it. After a few minutes he said, "Come on lets go, we better get back before Mrs.Weasley starts worrying."

Before they started, walking Ginny kissed Harry. Harry smiled and said" Thanks, exactly what I needed." Ginny responded, "No problem."

As they walked back to the rest of the Weasley family they saw Draco and his Mother and Father together. Narcissa was crying. Harry wondered if they were changing, and if she did care about her niece. Harry continued to walk with the others and decided he did not care about Malfoy; he had his own family now.

When they got back the funeral was over, the Weasley family was waiting for them. Mrs. Weasley spoke, "Come on lets go home now everyone grab onto the portkey.

Everything faded around them and before they knew it, they were back at the Burrow. As soon as they got back an owl came through the kitchen window, it was from Percy, but for Harry. It read:

Harry,

I will be coming home later tonight with Lupin and Snape's will.

See you soon.

Sincerely,

Percy Weasley

Harry gazed at the letter. Snape had left him something, how could this be? He knew that Snape loved his Mom but still, didn't he have someone else to give the stuff to? Questions swarmed into Harry's head. He did not know what to think. Ginny came over and asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry could not respond. He just passed the letter over.

Ginny read it and whispered in shock, "Oh my gosh, Harry Snape left you something!" She passed the letter to Ron and Hermione.

Ron said, "I wonder what he left you."

Harry responded, "Well I guess we will just have to wait and find out won't we?"

"POP!" Percy apparated.

**REVIEW PLEASE! SORRY I KNOW A CLIFFY:D**


	3. Diagon Alley, and Happiness

**Thanks for the Reviews and Enjoy the Chapter!!**

**Like to thank all the faithful reviewers. **

**Winmangirl7,Sweet-Oklahoma, Courage Sun, piperleoforever21, Dueler312, HermioneHair, Mei fa-chan, taliapony, voldyshorts15, HalfGhostPunk, lozzie84, and Literati and naley forever.**

* * *

Percy said Hello to his family and goodbye to Bill and Fleur who were just leaving. 

"Harry lets go talk in the other room," Percy requested.

"That sounds fine Percy," Harry replied.

They went into the living room and sat down. Harry was nervous and excited at the same time.

"So as you know Lupin and Snape's Will you were left something," Percy stated.

"In Lupin's will it leaves you all his photo albums and complete collection of books." Percy pulled something out of his bag and handed them over to Harry. Percy shrunk the bookcase filled with different books and photo albums. Harry put them aside for after so he could have Hermione un-shrink them.

"Now in Snape's will it says to leave you... everything in his vault at Gringotts. He also states here that there will be a letter explaining everything. So with that I shall leave you the key and you will be all set." Percy lastly stated.

Harry was shocked and did not know what to say, just muttered, "Thanks."

Harry and Percy went into the kitchen and saw everyone sitting down eating apple crisp.

Mrs.Weasey said, "Percy, Harry sit have some apple crisp!"

Harry automatically sat in between Ginny and Ron. Percy sat and proclaimed,"I guess I will stay to have apple crisp, it is the best Mum."

Ron, who currently had his mouth full of it, tried to talk but then decided to just nod. Harry then explained to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about what was left to him. Ginny and Hermione gasped. Harry pulled out the little bookcase and Hermione said, "Oh I will un-shrink that after." Harry smiled at her. Ron said, "Well let's go check out what exactly is in Snape's vault, man he must have really loved your Mom." Harry just nodded thinking it all through. Snape at first must have wanted to leave everything to his mother Lily but since she died, it went to Harry. Harry did not know what to think so he just gave up and started talking to everyone else.

Then after a while, he decided to just listen instead. His mind started wandering, he started thinking of Ginny, he loved her, he knew it, and he wanted to marry her. However, not right away, maybe in a year. He had planned that they would be engaged during their last year in Hogwarts. Hinny was going to be in Harry's classes. Professor McGonagall approved her because of her outstanding scores. It would not be that hard for Ginny at all. She was actually looking forward to it. She wanted to work in the Ministry or become a Healer.

Then Harry was snapped out of his thinking and Ron asked, "Harry want to go to Gringotts now?" Harry answered, "Yes lets go and after we can head over to Eeylops Owl Emporium, because umm... after losing Hedwig I need another owl."

Harry looked down when he said her name, Hedwig he was still so ashamed that she died.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George used the Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley. George was going to work at his shop.

The four of them headed for Gringotts. Harry held onto the key in his pocket tightly, he was quite nervous of what was going to be in Snape's vault. He went to the desk and presented the key to the Goblin. The Goblin said, "Ah Mr. Potter we have been waiting for you. You have to sign Mr. Lupin's Will stating that he son can have access to it when he gets older." The Goblin passed Harry a long piece of parchment and a quill. Harry quickly signed it anxious to go to Snape's vault. Harry handed it back and the Goblin said, "Follow me."

They arrived to Snapes vault. The Goblin unlocked it and Harry walked in first. Inside there were small piles of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Then a bookcase of books, a few photo albums, a few picture frames, a dragon hide bag, a big gold cauldron, and finally a little chest. Harry approached the chest, opened it carefully, and found inside jewelry and a letter. It read:

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_By now you must know many things about me. For one I loved Your Mother deeply. I knew her before attending Hogwarts. When you used to get angry it reminded me of your Mother's way of being angry too._

_I assume you could careless about that, so to get to the point you should also know that I was under Dumbledore's order when I killed him, and under his order's when I was with Voldemort. You should also, know that by now too I expect. You must be wondering why I gave you everything, when I thought you were a spitting image of your Father, well the reason is I had one else to give it to. If your Mother Lily was alive it would have went to her. Therefore, I figured since you are her son, who also is James's son, which is something I never liked. But, __Dumbledore told me you had a side like Lily, a caring side so I guess __I will go with his word on that one. I hope you understand and hope __you do not hate me as much now._

_Good luck in Life._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

_P.S._

_I never meant to have George lose an ear. Please send my regards to the Weasley Family. One last thing your eyes remind me of Lily's._

Harry stared at the letter. Snape must have written this letter after he went to Grimmauld Place and got the picture and letter of Lily, his Mother. He suddenly felt bad for Snape. _I hope you understand and hope you do not hate me as much now._ Harry did not hate him anymore for sure, he felt bad for him.

"What does the letter say?" Ron asked.

"A lot," was all Harry managed to get out.

Harry passed the letter over to Ron.

"Wow, I feel bad for this bloke," Ron practically yelled.

"RON!" Hermione and Ginny yelled.

Harry laughed. Then he noticed a watch inside it was gold, he turned it over and noticed his Mother's handwriting. _With lots of Love, Lily_. Harry stared at it. The watch must have been a Christmas gift or something when they were friends in Hogwarts. He tried it on and it fit perfectly. He beamed and smiled to himself.

Then Harry said, "Why don't we take this stuff home with us and look through it all."

Ginny answered, "That sounds great Harry."

They all continued to gather the new treasures and shrink them to size. Harry put everything in the dragon hide bag. Then speaking to the Goblin Harry asked, "Can you please transfer this money to Ron Weasley's vault?"

A shocked Ron said, "No way mate I cannot take your money!"

Harry responded, "Yes you are I do not need it! Take it!" Then in a whisper, "For you and Hermione."

Ron did not argue anymore as they left the vault. Harry then asked the Goblin if he could go into his vault and take some money for himself.

After they headed of to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry then told Ginny, "Help me pick out an owl." Ginny was quite excited about this so she and Harry looked at every owl before choosing. Hermione wanted to go to Flourish and Botts, so Ron took her while Harry and Ginny looked for an owl. There were so many different kinds. Harry said he did not want a black one to Ginny and she agreed earlier. "This one's kind of cool," Harry said. It was brown and boring. "No, I like this one," Ginny said, it had white and brown fur with speckles. Harry looked at it and then Ginny and declared, "We will take it." He paid the wizard and left holding hands with Ginny. "Sorry Harry but the one I picked out was way better," Ginny bragged jokingly. Harry replied, "Actually Ginny I am going to agree with you mine was pretty boring looking." They laughed together and walked off to find Hermione and Ron.

Back at the Burrow the four were checking out all the things Harry received my Lupin and Snape. Hermione was fascinated with the books; she said she was going to get reading them right away. Ron said that the cauldron must have been extremely expensive for it to be pure gold. Ginny was examining the jewelry, and found many pretty bracelets. Harry was now looking through each photo album starting with Lupin's first. It had many pictures of his Father and his three friends, Lupin, Sirius, and Pettigrew. There was one picture with his father on a broom chasing after Sirius he liked this picture especially. Ginny came over and asked, "Oh, is that your Dad and Sirius?" Harry nodded.

After looking through all the pictures of when they were young he came across pictures of his parents wedding it looked like. His Mother was beautiful, and his Father well... handsome. A tear trickled down his face. Ginny came over, hugged him tightly, and whispered in his ear, "Its ok Harry, I am here."

Harry forced a smile and felt relieved. He continued looking and later on Hermione, and Ron started looking through the albums too. Harry then came across the same picture he had found in Grimmauld Place, the picture of him as a baby zooming on a broom with his Mum and Dad. He smiled and Ginny cooed, "Oh Harry you were such a cute baby."

Hermione said to Ginny, "Told ya."

They continued looking at the pictures that Lupin gave him until he remembered the one's Snape gave him. He opened the album and saw pictured of his Mother from when she was small to when she was older. Some had Aunt Petunia. Then he came across a picture of his Mum with Snape. They were happy in the picture smiling and waving. Harry turned the page to find a picture of his Mum and Dad when they were young. They all laughed when he saw a picture of Harry's Mum slapping Harry's Dad in the face.

They continued to look until Mrs. Weasley called to them to go and eat something. Then before Ron and Harry went downstairs Harry asked Ron, "Want to go pick out the rings tomorrow? So we will have them for the rest of the week just incase anything good happens." Ron agreed. Everything felt perfect to Harry. He was very happy.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. The rings

**Thanks for the reviews!!! **

**To all my reviewers!**

**Winmangirl7, Courage Sun, Sweet-Oklahoma, FallenAngelFreddie, piperleoforever21, Dueler312, alymartinos, HermioneHair,vampet6, Mei fa-chan, taliapony, voldyshorts15, HalfGhostPunk, lozzie84, Literati and naley forever,calvinty, semradtheman and anonymous Secret. **

**Thanks!**

Harry and Ron woke up early the next morning to get ready to go shopping for the rings. They both were ready and eating breakfast quickly before anyone could catch them. Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen and asked, "What are you two boys up to today?"

"Mum we are going shopping we will be back after," Ron replied.

"You be careful Ron, Harry. I do not want any trouble from either of you." Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Don't worry Mrs.Weasley we are just going shopping for the rings..." Harry slipped out the last part. She was not supposed to know that yet.

"You are going to ask Ginny and Hermione! How sweet! This is great, Arthur isn't it? We will have to celebrate when it happens! But..." She looked at them warily, "aren't you too young?"

Mr. Weasley came into the conversation and said, "Oh they will be fine, they're not too young. Ron, Harry and Hermione will be turning 18 soon, and Ginny will be turning 17."

"Well Dad when we do ask we are not going to get married right away, not for another year," Ron assured.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I was of course going to ask your permission first before..." Harry was interrupted.

"Oh Harry dear do not worry certainly we accept! Ginny has loved you since she met you. Harry please, call me and Arthur Mum and Dad from now on," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry blushed.

"I approve Harry, I think it is a great idea," Mr. Weasley informed.

"Ron you are going to have to go see Hermione's parents and make sure they approve too." Mrs. Weasley said. (A/N After the war, Hermione brought back her parents from Australia and fixed their memory.)

"Yes Mum I know" Ron answered.

"Well I am making sure Ronald Weasley I cannot believe you we not going to tell us!" Mrs. Weasley stated firmly.

"I was too Mum! Just not this morning, I was going to tell you when I got back." Ron said.

"Now Molly I know he was going to tell us, now let them go before it is too late!" Mr. Weasley defended.

"Thanks Dad," Ron muttered.

Harry and Ron were just about to apparate to Diagon Alley when Hermione and Ginny came down. Ron scolds at his Mum for keeping Harry and him. Harry and Ron kiss Hermione and Ginny Good Morning. Harry told them, "Ron and I are going shopping we will be back after."

"We will come too!" Ginny pleaded.

"No sorry it's a boy shopping day bye," Ron said hurriedly, and tugged on Harry's sleeve to go.

POP! Harry and Ron disappeared.

Hermione and Ginny were not pleased with this, but Mrs. Weasley assured them that they would be back soon and not to worry.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were at Diagon Alley searching for the two jewelry stores.

"Mate I thought you said there was a store here," Ron complained.

"It has to be here somewhere..." Harry muttered.

Then they saw a sign "Gavin's Jewelry Store". Finally, they had arrived.

"Oh Harry Potter such a pleasure for you to walk into my store!" an old man squealed.

"Err... thanks..." Harry replied.

"Now what can I do for you? My names Peter." Peter said.

"Well me and my friend Ron here are looking for engagement rings," Harry responded.

"Aah yes Mr. Potter right this way," Peter exclaimed.

Harry and Ron followed him over to a case filled with rings. Some were gold others were white gold. The diamonds shined. They were not ordinary Muggle diamonds. Goblins made these, they were extra shiny and the clearest you can get a diamond. Harry and Ron looked but they were all just regular none were unique.

Ron whispered, "They are all nice but they are not good enough."

Harry nodded, and said politely, "Peter thanks for your time. We will be back when we have made up our minds." Harry lied a bit, so he would not hurt the poor mans feelings.

"Okay Mr. Potter hope to see you soon! Good day Ron, Harry's friend!" Peter screeched.

When they were safely outside, Ron said sarcastically, "Well he wasn't a bit obsessed was he Harry?" They both laughed and walked to the next shop. The sign read Potter's Goblin Made Jewelry. He could not believe what he was seeing. Some bloke named a store after him. Ron thought it was hilarious.

Harry pleaded with Ron, "I really do not want to go in there! They seem obsessed with me, worse than that other guy!" Ron laughed even harder.

"Come on it can't be that bad!" Ron answered.

They walked in and saw a young witch and wizard that looked about their own age. Probably brother and sister.

"HARRY POTTER!" The sister screamed.

"Be quiet now Bella, Yes Mr. Potter and friend do you like the shop? I named it after you," the brother greeted.

"Err... Yes it's nice," Harry replied.

Ron sniggered. "I am so happy you think so!" Bella practically screamed.

Well my name is Aiden, and as you know my sister Bella here. So what may I help you with Mr. Potter and..."

"Ron, Ron Wealey," Ron stated.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley it is a pleasure to meet one of Mr. Potter's friends!" Aiden replied.

"We are here to look at engagement rings," Harry declared.

"You found that special someone already? Well it is not any of my business. Anyways, Bella lead them to the cases, I will go get the paperwork." Aiden said.

Bella led the way. Ron asked, "So are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yup it's going to be my first year!"

"That's good it's our last," Harry said.

"Just remember you do not want to be sorted into Slytherin, Gryffindor is way better," Ron advised.

"Nice thing to teach her Ron," Harry said sarcastically.

Bella laughed and said, "Its ok my brother and his fiancé tell me that all the time."

"Your brother is engaged? Ron asked.

"Yes she's a little odd and her name is Monica, she is from Ireland," Bella stated.

"That's nice," Harry acknowledged.

The case was filled with beautiful rings. They all were uniquely made. The one that caught Harry's eye first was white gold. It had a big diamond in the middle and an emerald stone on each side of the diamond. The white gold curved and made an S shape around the emerald stones. Harry loved it. The emerald stones on each side would stand for his two eyes, Ginny was always complementing on his eyes. She would love it he knew it. This was the ring.

"Ron I found the ring!" Harry shouted a little too enthusiastic.

"Wow mate your right it's beautiful," Ron replied while gazing at it.

"Do you think Ginny will like it?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course she will, you should get it," Ron agreed.

"Okay I will get it now let's look for a ring for Hermione now." Harry stated.

They looked at everyone carefully, Ron could not make up his mind at all, and he was very frightened to pick one. He wanted to make sure it was perfect for Hermione. Bella and Aiden watched as they went back and forth between rings.

"I have one in the back that I just recently got from an older Goblin, would you like to see it, it is very unique and I think you will love it Ron." Aiden offered.

"Okay I will look at it," Ron retorted.

Aiden went into the back and came back with a little box that had Potter's Goblin Made Jewelry label on it. He passed it over to Ron. Ron opened it and stared at it for a moment or two.

"Harry look at it isn't perfect?" Ron asked.

Harry looked into the tiny box and saw a white gold plain band with two baguette diamonds on the side of the big diamond in the middle. It was very Hermione-ish simple and just right. It was perfect in Harry's eyes too.

"Ron it's terrific, it is exactly what Hermione would want. Get it," Harry avowed.

Aiden was delighted and said, "Mr. Potter I am so pleased you are buying from us!"

Aiden polished the rings Harry and Ron purchased, put them into boxes, and put a forever charm on both of them. The charm would link the couple until they were legally married.

Harry and Ron left the shop with the tiny ring boxes inside their pockets.

"Well I think we made out quiet well Ron don't you think?" Harry inquired.

"Yes we did… Bloody hell! We almost forgot we cannot go back without buying something!" Ron said.

Harry and Ron went into Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's and bought a couple of things so they would not go home empty handed. They showed George the rings and George thought it was a great idea. Harry and Ron threatened George if he told anyone they would hex him to death. George laughed at this and told them not to worry.

Before Ron and Harry went back to the Burrow Ron wanted to go visit Hermione's parents. Harry agreed and they apparated to the outside of Hermione's house. Ron knocked on the door. It opened.

"Oh Hello Ron, Harry, Hermione's friends! What can I do for you?" Mr. Granger greeted.

"I was wondering Mr. Granger if I could talk to you and Mrs. Granger for a second," Ron said.

Mr. Granger answered, "Of course!" He yelled for his wife as he led Harry and Ron into the house.

Harry and Ron sat on two chairs as Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat on the couch ready to listen.

"Well you see I have been going out with your daughter for awhile and I care for her very much. No wait I love her. I was wondering if it was okay with you, if I ask her to marry me." Ron said nervously.

Mrs. Granger cried and Mr. Granger embraced her. "You knew this would happen some day darling."

Mrs. Granger answered Ron, "Yes we will let you ask her, she always spoke of you, in fact she had a little crush on you."

Ron blushed and said, "Well thank you, I will take care of your daughter."

Harry and Ron stayed a little longer at the Grangers and soon left off to the Burrow.

When they got back to the Burrow, Hermione and Ginny were not happy. Ron and Harry entered the room cautiously. Hermione pulled Ron into the other room. Ginny was questioning Harry about were they went. Harry told her that he just went looking for an engagement ring with Ron for Hermione. Ginny started rambling on and on about how she was so happy for them and that she would have never thought Ron and Hermione would get married one day.

Things for Ron and Hermione were not going so well. Harry and Ginny could hear them.

Hermione screamed, "RON HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ITS NONE OF MY BUSINESS TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

Ron yelled back, "YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING I DO HERMIONE! SOMETHINGS ARE SECRET BECAUSE THEY HAVE TO BE!"

Hermione bellowed, "WE ARE TOGETHER RONALD WEASLEY. WE ARE SURPOSED TO COMMUNICATE!

Ron said more calmly, "Hermione please just trust me on this one, you do not need to know were I was."

Hermione was furious, she replied, "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY HOW CAN I TRUST YOU? ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU AND HARRY WENT SOMEWHERE. ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU COULD BE CHEATING ON ME! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS BIG BLOW OUT JUST BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHERE YOU WENT? OH RON PLEASE JUST TELL ME!"

Ron replied, "Absolutely not!"

Hermione now had it all she was very upset with him now, "RON YOU KNOW WHAT? SINCE YOU DO NOT TRUST ME AND WILL NOT TELL ME WHERE YOU WENT I DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW LEAVE!"

Ron answered, "Wait Hermione before I leave I need to ask you something." He dug into his pocket...

Hermione stated, "ABSOLUTELY NOT I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT NO I AM NOT LISTENING!"

Ron took the box out of his pocket, got on one knee and opened the box.

"Hermione Granger, Will you marry me?"

**I left you another cliffy he he! I hope you enjoy it! REVIEW! or no update!**

**Thanks to Alli who is an awsome beta lol happy now?**


	5. the answer

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the reviews! J.K. Rowling came out with an interview answering all the questions about the book. I did my own twist.**

**My fellow Reviewers**

**Winmangirl7,otherrelmwriter, Courage Sun, megangelrox, Sweet-Oklahoma, FallenAngelFreddie, Roman Legion, piperleoforever21, Dueler312, Welcome to LalaLand, alymartinos, jennvellcs, vampet6, HermioneHair,** **The1AndOnly-BIGHEAD**,** Mei fa-chan,** **nessaluvsu92****, taliapony, ****kaillinne arami****EdwardCullensLover1992, voldyshorts15, iinstantstarr, HalfGhostPunk, lozzie84,PressureonPeople, keeperguy64, Literati and naley forever,calvinty, semradtheman and anonymous Secret, harry potter fan, Ginny's Biggest fan,****000kayko000,Ashley,chico ( ) and Eshy. **

**Special Message to Anonymous Roya- I know Ted Tonks is dead. You are thinking of this quote in CH.2 "Harry saw Tonk's mother with Ted on her shoulder crying with other family members. He would soon go see his Godson, but not today." The reference to Ted in here is the Godson. NOT the husband Ted. Thanks :D **

**NOW enough of me! Enjoy the Chapter! Do not forget to Review! **

**End of A/N**

Hermione was shocked; she could not believe what Ron just asked her. She answered, "Oh Ron, that's what you were doing with Harry? Oh I am so sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay 'Mione... Is that a yes or a no?" Ron asked nervously.

"Ron I don't know, I mean my parents will they approve? I think..." Ron cut off Hermione saying, "Its ok, I already talked to your parents. I got approved." Ron beamed.

"You did? They said yes?' Hermione squealed and then kissed Ron.

"I love you Ronald Weasley! Yes I will marry you!" Hermione rejoiced.

"Bloody Hell! We are going to get married!" Ron practically screamed. He picked up Hermione and kissed her passionately.

Hermione giggled as Ron carried her into the room were Ginny and Harry where busy snogging.

Ginny and Harry stopped. Ron announced, "'Mione and I are engaged!"

Hermione giggled and said, "Ron you can put me down now." Ron ignored her and Harry said sarcastically, "Really you guys are engaged I would have never known. I mean with all the yelling and screaming. Then you were coming in here with Hermione in your arms. Ginny and I would have never guessed!"

Ginny and Harry laughed, Hermione and Ron turned red together.

Hermione said, "Let's go tell everyone one Ron."

Ron let her be on her feet and they walked down stairs to tell everyone.

"Harry they are cute together, are we going to be like that?" Ginny inquired, trying to hint that she wanted him to propose soon.

Harry laughed at this _little does she know I have her ring in my pocket. _

He replied and said, "Of course we are but not for awhile."

Ginny just looked down when he said the last words 'for awhile'.

Ginny and Harry went downstairs were Hermione and Ron were being smothered by Mrs. Weasley. Who was now crying and saying, "You kids grow up so fast."

Mr. Weasley stroked her hair and said, "Molly they are fine do not worry about them and Ron I am so proud of you! Hermione welcome to the family."

Mrs. Weasley proclaimed, "Oh please Hermione call us Mum and Dad just like Harry does, no more Mr. and Mrs., don't make us feel old."

Hermione laughed and replied, "Ok Mum."

Mrs. Weasley then announced, "I will make a big dinner to celebrate!"

All the Weasley's were congratulating Hermione and Ron. Ginny was saying how beautiful the ring was and Harry was saying he helped pick it out. They were all talking and having a great time.

Then an owl flew through the window and placed four letters on the table. They were Hogwarts letters of course. Stating they would go back to school September 1st. That gave them a month to hang out, give Harry time to be with Ginny.

The dinner was a great big feast. Whole turkey and chicken, vegetables, rice pudding, potatoes, pumpkin juice, butter beer, fire whisky, and apple crisp.

Ron much enjoyed everything that was on the table. He ate so much that he felt like he was going to explode.

Hermione scolded at him and asked him, "How can you fit all the fit inside of you."

Ron said, "Well..."

Hermione said, "Never mind Ron."

After everyone ate, Mr. Weasley talked to Ron alone. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. After they were done talking, Hermione and Ron went upstairs to have there first night together.

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Ginny, Harry do you want to share a room together or get separate rooms?"

"Being together is fine Mum," Ginny replied quickly.

Harry smirked at Ginny, she had replied a little too quickly to her Mother. Mrs. Weasley just smiled and walked away.

"Let's go play a little one on one quidditch Ginny," Harry suggested.

The month had been a blast to everyone. Ginny and Harry had spent so much time together, you could not get one of them alone. Except of course when it Ron and Harry hung out and talked. Ginny and Hermione did the same.

_2 weeks later_

There was a week until Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to fetch last minute supplies. A lot of witches and wizards recognized Harry and practically worshipped him. One witch stopped him and gave him a hug. Harry smiled weakly and tried to get out as soon as possible.

The other three thought it was pretty funny though, they laughed and joked about it as poor Harry had to wave to practically everyone he saw.

"Harry cheer up, it will weaken down in a year or so!" Ginny encouraged.

Harry groaned and said, "Let's hurry up and go home."

They got there books and some new dress robes. They stopped and got some ice cream on the way back to the Burrow.

Harry and Ginny were busy packing there trunks when Hermione came bustling in the room and said, "Ron does not know how to pack! That is one thing he needs to learn before we get married!"

Ron came in following her and said, "Hermione I am not that bad... am I? It's not that big of a deal, I mean when we get to Hogwarts its not like I am going to keep the trunk organized!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and concluded, "Fine Ron, it's not my trunk so you can live with your stuff disorganized."

Harry and Ginny laughed at them together. Ron and Hermione were still bickering about the same old stuff. They continued to bicker about how Ron was disorganized.

A few hours later, everyone was at the table eating dinner. Everyone was talking about how Hogwarts would look like since the destruction of the war.

Hermione said, "Well they must have made it look exactly the same, because it is a tradition, they cannot change it."

Mr.Weasley replied, "Ah very smart Hermione. That is very true. I have been hearing rumors in the Ministry that Hagrid's Hut was even rebuilt, it's bigger and better."

The chatter got louder. Everyone was in the conversation.

Dessert was just about to be served when Percy apparated in.

"Sorry Mum I could not make it for dinner, did I at least make it for dessert? Work has been so busy." Percy declared.

Mrs. Weasley assured, "It is quite okay Percy, and of course you made it for dessert."

It was perfect. Everyone was together, Ron and Hermione were engaged, Harry was soon to ask Ginny, and they were going back to Hogwarts for there last year! They would have to start thinking of careers. Harry and Ron wanted to be Aurors. Hermione and Ginny... well who knew? They never really talked about those types of things.

It was 1:00 A.M. Harry was wide-awake thinking of how he would ask Ginny. There were millions of different ways to ask. Should he make it all romantic or simple? Should he do it before they went to Hogwarts or when they were at Hogwarts? All these questions kept Harry up.

All of a sudden, Ginny rolled over and wrapped her arm around Harry.

"You're still awake? Everything okay?" Ginny worried.

"Everything is perfect, just not that tired," Harry assured.

"Well get some sleep! You will be a zombie for tomorrow." Ginny said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Ginny. He drifted into a light sleep after what seemed to be forever. This was the perfect moment. 

**A/N**

**I am sooo sorry I have not updated! I have been soo busy! School is in 2 weeks! My brother is moving out with his fiancé and I have been basically helping them pack 24/7! In addition, I know this chapter is so short! I am sorry for that too! I do not know how I am going to finish this! I will try my hardest to finish! REVIEW!! PLZ!!!**

**And a special thanks to Alli who is helping me move my brother out and stuff cause she is awesome!**


	6. Hogwarts,Winter Break, and More!

**WOW it's been ages since I have updated this! Well here's a gift for the New Year! A new chapter! So sorry it's been so long I have been so busy with school! **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Don't forget to Review

* * *

**

_At Hogwarts_

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were back at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Ginny had all the same classes. Hermione had a few different ones, she was taking 2 different classes. They were enjoying it very much. Everyone knew about Hermione and Ron being engaged. Lavender wasn't very pleased about it, she ignored Hermione mostly. Ron and Hermione didn't have much time to plan the wedding so they just figured they would take care of it during Winter Break.

A lot of girls had been following Harry around. Everyone knew Harry and Ginny were going out but girls still didn't care, they followed him to classes and everything. Harry would explain to them he had a girlfriend and then they would run away. He was pretty used to it by now. A lot of people looked up to Harry as a king or something. He of course did not like it one bit, but it had grown on him to just ignore it.

The next class they all had it, the class was Care of Magical Creatures, which Hagrid was teaching. Hagrid had learned from his mistakes in the past and brought real interesting topics to the class. Hands on things, like in today's class they were going to learn about Giant Squid and Mere people in the lake. Not that interesting but it was good enough.

While Hagrid was teaching everybody about the creatures Ron and Hermione were writing a list of people to invite to the wedding in there notebooks. Harry and Ginny were just whispering to each other on plans of what to do after the class.

"I have to hold Quidditch try outs soon," Harry murmured to Ginny and Ron.

"Yeah mate I will definitely be there, I am the best keeper out of all those people," Ron boasted. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, and looked back at her list of people.

Ginny giggled at her brother and said, "I will be there Harry."

Later that night Harry posted a bulletin in Gryffindor common room about the Quidditch try outs, they were to be held the following night at 4 o'clock sharp.

_Quidditch Try Outs 4 o'clock sharp _

A lot of students showed up. Harry was shocked, he didn't know what to expect. He asked everyone there name and grade and asked which position they would like to play. Then he started the try out session. He did not need to find a seeker since he was one. Of course Ron was going to be the keeper and Ginny was going to be a chaser. Harry had to just be fair and let everyone try out.

After seeing all the students, Harry was overwhelmed. It took an hour and a half for try outs; he never knew so many people would have wanted to play Quidditch! He decided that Ron was the keeper; there definitely was no one better. Ginny, Emma, a girl in 5th year, and Clay, a boy in 4th year were to be the chasers. For beaters, Alexander in 6th year, and Joy in 7th year. Harry thought this year they were going to have a great team.

At dinner later Harry, Ron and Ginny caught up with Hermione. Hermione had done some homework that she had and some studying while they were at Quidditch try outs.

"So Harry how was it?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh grand, I was never more overwhelmed in my life!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione laughed, and Ron said, "Oh believe me he's not kidding, Is he Ginny?"

Ginny laughed and spoke, "Yes their were a lot of people there, it was just a little shocking."

Neville was sitting next to Hermione; all of a sudden he finally got a word in, "Hermione congratulations on getting engaged to Ron."

"Oh thanks Neville! You will definitely get invited to the wedding!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"I will be there, well I will talk to you later," Neville lastly said.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were on the way back to the common room when Cho Chang ran up to them and squealed,

"Hello everyone! Good to be back isn't it? Harry you killed him oh you are so brave and it's so good and now we are all safe and oh Harry you are amazing!"

"Oh, erm... thanks Cho, umm... I would like you to meet my girlfriend Ginny." Harry said.

"Hi," Ginny spoke while smiling.

"Right, hi Ginny, well I better get going, bye Harry!" Cho Chang stuttered.

Cho Chang continued to walk away, they all started laughing.

"Good one mate!" Ron yelled.

"Ha she was all oh Harry. Let me puke. Ha he is mine." Ginny stated.

Everyone laughed including Ginny herself. They all continued to walk up to the common room. It seemed like this was going to be a great year. Indeed it was.

_Three Months Later_

Hermione and Ron were busy running around planning the wedding. It had been a long winter break of preparing a list of people to invite, flowers, date of the wedding, food, wedding dress, suits, and lots more. They decided the wedding was going to be held in 7 months, June 28th to be exact, so they had some time to plan everything. Hermione and Ron were excited and nervous, and there relationship was growing.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were doing great in there relationship. Harry still hadn't proposed and he still kept the ring with him at all times. He was waiting for the perfect moment, he didn't know when that it would happen, but he had his proposal all prepared. He had run it through his head a million times, all he knew was he was ready. As for Ginny she was so busy with Hermione, looking for dresses. Since Ginny is the maid of honor and Harry is the best man. The whole family was very excited about the wedding.

In the Kitchen everyone was sitting down eating breakfast. Everyone talking cheerfully.

Hermione asked Ron, "When are we going to send out the invitations?"

Ron replied, "Hermione, theirs still 7 months to plan we will send the invitations out in like 5 months not now. Please don't worry about it Mione."

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and sighed.

Mrs. Weasley put her thought into it by saying, "Oh everything is going to be fine, listen to Ron, Hermione, and the wedding is going to be perfect!"

Mr. Weasley said, "Of course the wedding is going to be perfect, let's make a toast to it, come on everyone raise your cups."

Everyone raised there cups and shouted, "To a perfect wedding!"

After the great breakfast and discussion of the wedding everyone was buzzing around the house. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had to go back to Hogwarts soon. Winter break was almost over; they only had 1 more day left, and then back to Hogwarts to finish it off. After they would all have to go out and find a job that would be quite exciting. Well, they would just have to wait and see.

At night everyone was lounging around. Harry was thinking of when to propose. Now? Later? When? That's what was going through his head at the moment. Ginny looked gorgeous with a pair of jeans and a tight red shirt, red for Christmas of course. She was ending a conversation with her mom about dinner. Harry smiled. She came walking to him. Then she stopped under mistletoe and smiled at him. This is the moment Harry though to himself. Harry got up and went towards her.

Instead of kissing her he knelt down on one knee got out the box with the ring and asked one little question, "Ginevra Molly Weasley will you marry me?"

And with that he stood up and kissed her under the mistletoe.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! He he cliffy ! I know short, but it's a chapter isn't it? Ha well I will try and update as soon as possible don't worry. May you have a Happy New Year! **

**Oh and Thank you to Alli my betta **

**AND don't forget to review!!!! It's easy; just do it press the button at the bottom and REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! **


End file.
